The Real World
by panasonic121
Summary: Ivan falls asleep hoping to escape from the life that goes on around him. Instead he meets a long-lost loved one. AN Rated T because I dont know how the rating systems work around here.
1. Prologue

**AN~ Herro there J this is my first story so yea. Its Hetalia AU, in case you didn't notice ;) soooo I don't know what else to say? Enjoy!**

**~~Panasonic~~**

Chapter 1

_Ivan lay down and wrapped himself in layers of thick white blankets. Maybe he would have a nap. Ivan didn't usually like sleeping. Most nights all Ivan had were Nightmares. Tonight though, as he closed his violet eyes, he hoped for good dreams. Dreams about his life before his family had split up._

_ ~~PS~~_

_Ivan looked around, hoping to see lush green grass and his siblings dancing cheerfully. Instead his eyes were met with a sky of black and a ground of white. Snow drifted. Down around him, colouring his pale blonde hair whiter. He stood on top of a large grey rock at least ten feet up from the snowy ground. The dark sky filled with darker clouds. The snow now fell in thick turrets. Ivan glanced around. There had to be a way down from this rock. Ah, there was his answer. A ladder had been leaned against the tall rock. Slippery, but still, it was a way off the tall rock. Shakily, Ivan began to climb down. One foot after the other. It wasn't too bad, until his foot slipped._

_His thick beige gloves let go of the ladder. Violet eyes widened, and before he had the chance to scream, he felt arms snake around his waist. Ivan yelped as he was jerked back up to the rock, and looked up. Violet eyes locked with periwinkle. As Ivan looked past the concerned eyes and the long blonde pigtails, he saw two wings of every colour sprouting out of the girl's back. 'I see you have found a way into my dream world.' She laughed._

_He gasped and reached out, stroking the soft feathers. _

_'Are these real?' Ivan whispered, awestruck. 'Do the colours mean anything?'*_

_The girl smiled and nodded. Tilting her head to the side, she dropped him gently on the tip of the rock. Her periwinkle eyes opened behind wire rimmed glasses. 'Well, All of the colours means something different. White means kindness, red means anger, pink means love, grey means loneliness. I could go on about it forever really.' Her voice was quiet. It kept him on the edge of his seat, listening for more words._

_'You have so much pink in yours. Why is that?' He observed._

_'That means that I have been and still am loved. Even when everyone forgot me, I loved them all still. My family and my pets to name only some. But most of all you Ivan.' A sad tear slipped down her china doll face. ' You were the one person who never forgot me.' _

_' Madeleine.' Ivan breathed. Madeleine had been the love of his life before she had been killed in a car accident. They had been together for nearly five years, previously. Madeleine had been on her way home from her job as a baker, the night of their anniversary. Now as he looked into her beautiful eyes he felt a tear of his own slip out from his blonde eyelashes. 'Yes Madeleine. I love you.' Ivan mumbled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. _

_Suddenly Madeleine began to fade away. 'No Madeleine! Where are you going!' Ivan nearly yelled._

_Madeleine gave Ivan a closed eyes smile. 'Your waking up Ivan. Goodbye! I hope to see you again soon!' Madeleine called and disappeared completely._

_Ivan blinked. **So this was a dream. Okay then** He took one last look around before diving off the rock. Air rushed by him as he fell. A tingling appeared at his toes, working its way up the rest of his he awoke he yelled a sentence that echoed around the land._

_'I'D NEVER LEAVE IF IT WAS UP TO ME-!'_


	2. Chapter 1

AN hey everyone J sorry for the hiatus ^.^;; I really have no excuses except that I was just lazy. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

TW-mention of suicide attempt, meds, and nightmares.

Ivan sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He hadn't gotten a good sleep in weeks. Every night would start out normally, with large bouts of insomnia, before he actually fell asleep. Small insignificant dreams then occurred before he would suddenly find himself standing on the large rock. Almost all of the dreams were the same. The only difference being what Madeleine told him. Some nights, like tonight, she would tell why there was so many colours on her wings. Another time she told him about how sorry she was for leaving him, but nobody would remember her so it was okay. Ivan hated that particular dream. Did Madeleine not know how much he had missed her? True, she was easily forgotten by everyone; even her family sometimes, but Ivan had always stayed by her side. Ivan was not actually sure whether he liked these dreams or not. Yes, he was able to see the love of his life again; however, these dreams also made him sad.

The nights that he did not dream of Madeleine however were even worse. He would be terrorized by nightmares. One night he would be having a conversation with his dead loved one and the next he was being shot in the midst of a raging war, running from demons who chased him through abandoned houses, or even being forced to watch his dear sisters be killed in front of him. Thinking about it now, Ivan would much rather face the sadness that came with waking up from Ivan's snowy landscape, than watch Katyusha and Natalya be murdered.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, Ivan didn't hear the knocking on his bedroom door. "Brother? Are you awake? Natalya and I are heading out to get some groceries. Will you be okay on your own?" Katyusha asked softly. Receiving no answer, she opened the door a crack, peeking her head in. Ivan was there, yes, though he was not technically _there_. Her brother was sitting up in his bed with his eyes open, but said eyes were staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. Katyusha was worried. She had been worried for nearly four months now; ever since Madeleine's death. Ivan hadn't been his normal scary self since then. Most nights Katyusha would have to run to his room and hold him close while he screamed of demons and dark alleyways. Only a rare sometimes would the girl be able to have a full nights sleep without being awoken by the now familiar screeches.

A week after the unfortunate death, Ivan had been found in his room, an empty pill bottle in one hand, and a note in the other. The note read 'I want to be with Maddie again'. Natalya, Katyusha's younger sister, had been four at the time. The poor girl had been the one to find her older brothers nearly lifeless corpse lying on the floor. Natalya had always looked up to her brother and loved him the best. Needless to say Katyusha had held the sobbing girl in her arms for hours while Ivan's stomach had been pumped. Thankfully the doctors had been able to bring her younger brother back to life.

Katyusha, being the oldest of the three, always felt like the mother that Ivan and Natalya had never had. Their mother had died when Katyusha was still very young so not even she really knew what a mother was like. Their father was nearly always away on business or out drinking. The children had nearly forgot what their parents looked like. However, because of this Katyusha took the place of a parent. Sure, when she took out her siblings for a day at the fair or to the grocery store people stared, but Katyusha did not care one bit.

These motherly instincts kicked in just then as her little brother sat stock-still. A determined look flashed in her baby blue eyes and she fixed a black headband in her short beige hair. She marched over to Ivan, whose expression did not even change.

"Up and at em, молодший брат!" The girl called excitedly, flipping off his blankets, "The sun is bright and the morning is new~"

Ivan was shaken from his reverie. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a huge hug. A blush spread over his cheeks as he realized what was actually being pushed against his face. Two large plump-okay enough of that. A sort of squeal emerged from his throat as he carefully pushed his sister away. His face was deep red and he stared at the table beside him.

"сестра please refrain from hugging me like that. You know that it makes me uncomfortable…" Ivan pleaded blushing an even deeper red. Katyusha looked down at her chest. Crap she had forgotten about those things. A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she turned back to her brother, taking in his disgruntled appearance. His silvery blonde hair was sticking out at strange angles. The violet eyes that used to hold such mirth now looked tired and drawn.

"Іван, go have a shower and meet me downstairs. We will all go to the store together." Katyusha sighed again before heading to her brother's bedroom door. Shutting the heavy door as soft as she could she padded downstairs to get her sister.

~~PS~~

Stepping out of the shower, Ivan shivered. He quickly threw on the clothes that Katyusha had lay out for him; adding also the white scarf that Katyusha gave him as a child and a long beige overcoat. Hastily, he ran down the stairs, only stopping to grab his shoes, and to Katyusha's car. His sisters were already waiting in the vehicle for him.

"Вялікі брат? Good to see you Вялікі брат!" Natalya crowed happily as Ivan crawled into the backseat beside his sister, "You look nice now that you have showered and are actually leaving your room!"

Ivan smiled at his younger sister, "Ш-ш девочка, Катюша has to concentrate. "I don't want us to get into an accident"

Natalya frowned, " ok Вялікі брат. I will be quiet for you." Big brothers smile looked sad now. Natalya missed her brother's happy smile. That Madeleine girl stole it away when she left. 'Why did that girl leave anyway?' Natalya thought 'Where did she go with big brothers happiness?'

~~PS~~

There you go! Here's chapter two finally -.- anyways here's the legend of languages J sorry if some are off, I don't actually speak these languages so blame Google xD

молодший брат~Ukranian~baby brother

сестра~Russian~sister

Іван~Ukranian~Ivan

Вялікі брат~Belarusian~Big brother

Ш-ш девочка~Russian~Shush little girl

Катюша~Russian~Katyusha


	3. Chapter 2

AN~ OK yes I am a horrible person that never updates and I am sorry. Its just that Im not really feeling this story and cant portray Ivan in the way he should D: so ooc makes me cryy~ ;~; but anyways heres the second chappy enjoy~

Disclaimer~ I don't know if I included this in the other chapters? Oh well I don't think nayone thinks im Hima-papa. I am not the brilliant man who goes by the name Hidekaz Himuaryuya or however you spell it.

~~Panasonic~~

When the group arrived at the grocery store, they received the normal 'inconspicuous' glances. Katyusha walked through the halls of the store with a maternal feel, but she looked to young to have two children. No one understood that Katyusha was just a sort of stand in mother, biological sister. The group of three was used to these looks. Sure, Katyusha was in her late forties, but Ivan was in his mid- twenties. People could mistake them for a couple and would have, if not for the remarkable resemblance Katyusha held to the younger two, and the motherly aura surrounding her.

Katyusha had never understood why people found her family so interesting. When Ivan had tried to explain to her why they stared, she just became more confused. In the end she just gave up caring.

As they gathered all of the groceries, the other customers eventually went about their own business. Ivan sighed, as he headed to pick up the last item that they needed. Or didn't need, but rather Ivan wanted. Maple syrup. Ever since Maddie died, he would crave pancakes all the time. He had making himself pancakes, but no one could make the pancakes as good as Madeleine could. Even so, he made pancakes whenever he could and bought the same brand of maple syrup that she bought. Maddie had always hated the 'fake' maple syrup and would only settle for the 'best'. Or the fanciest, actually. Madeleine would always buy the maple syrup in the maple leaf shaped bottle, no matter what brand, "I collect the bottles! Plus they look so pretty" she would always tell Ivan as she picked up the bottle.

As he reached for the bottle, his hand collided with someone else's, "Hey, watch it" he said gruffly before turning to face the stranger.

"S-sorry…" the stranger said in a quiet voice. Ivan screamed internally. The stranger was a girl. She had long, curly gold hair tied into two pigtails. A white beret sat delicately atop her head. Her indigo eyes looked up at him apologetically from behind a pair of small wire rim glasses. Even the was she held herself was similar to…

"Maddie?" Ivan asked involuntarily.

"Mattie? Wait how do you know me? An-and it's not 'Mattie' it's Matilda" she stuttered, indignantly. A kink in her hair bobbed in front of her face, "Have you talked to Allie? Urgh..I t-told her not to call me that anymore…"trailing off, she realized she had been rambling. Ivan grew suspicious. This had to be his Madeleine, he was sure of it. Ivan was even certain that he had seen Maddie wear this same cardigan. He would think that it wouldn't be a rare occurrence as the cardigan was probably popular, but Maddie had bought the cardigan in a consignment shop when she visited her father in France.

Noticing that he had been staring at her for the past minute or so, he decided to introduce himself to the stranger, "Well I'm Ivan Braginski. I thought you were someone else" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"**Apology** accepted. N-now excuse me I'll j-just grab a bottle and get out of your hair" Was her voice always so quiet?

"No, no it's no trouble. Nice meeting you Madele-Matilda" Ivan replied, almost mistakenly calling her by Madeleine's name.

Matilda set her phone down on the shelf beside her, so that she could reach a bottle of her very favourite maple syrup. Damn it, why was she so short? She guessed she could have asked the guy beside her for help, but he was kind of creeping her out. Gripping the large leaf shaped bottle awkwardly she grinned, heading off to find her sister.

She loved maple syrup. She rarely tried other brands of the syrup, unless she was visiting her parents and couldn't bring the glass bottle onto an airplane. This was her favourite kind of maple syrup, mostly because she loved how pretty the bottles were. Actually, she collected the bottles and kept them in a cupboard in her room where her insane sister, Allie, couldn't break them, accidentally or otherwise. Being so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she left her phone on the shelf.

Ivan grabbed his own bottle of maple syrup, still processing what the hell just happened. He had noticed Matilda leave her phone on the shelf and could tell it was not on purpose. He didn't tell her to come back and grab her phone. With his brain still frozen, he was surprised he'd actually held a conversation with the girl. Albeit a small conversation, but still a conversation nonetheless.

Finally, he found his sisters and relayed the story to Katyusha. Natalya listen too, but really she was confused to hell and back again. What she gathered was big brother went to get Madeleine's maple syrup and saw Madeleine, but I wasn't actually Madeleine-which was basically the gist of it actually. She eventually stopped listening to her siblings and instead rested her head on the grocery cart. Suddenly, her brother said something that stole her attention from the highly interesting shelf of frozen yogurts, "…And then she accidentally left her phone on the shelf, so I grabbed it and now I don't know what to do"

"So you met a Maddie look alike, made her feel bad about brushing hands with you, and then stole her phone. Іван! She probably thinks you're a creep!" Katyusha sighed, "Well, I guess, try to find her before we leave. If she's already left than try calling some of her contacts? She said she knew an Allie, you said? Maybe she has this Allie as a contact, try calling her first, I guess." Katyusha hated telling people what to do. It made her feel bossy and mean, but this poor girl had lost her phone! She guessed that it was necessary to boss her little brother around. Just this once, though; she was never going to boss him around again after that.

~~PS~~

Matilda hopped into her sister's all-American car. It was decorated with stars and stripes and had a fold back roof. Ever since her sister moved from Canada to America, she had been in love with the country. She still drove home every once in a while to visit Matilda in Canada. The car revved to life almost before Matilda had the chance to get her seatbelt on. As the pair set off in the direction of Matilda's house, Allie turned to face Maddie slightly, "Yo, Mattie! Ya think you can text someone for me? I accidentally left my phone on and it died, which sucks!" Allie yelled. Allie was always yelling. She had no volume control whatsoever.

"Sure let me just-" Maddie broke off as she fumbled frantically though her cardigan pockets, "A-Allie. Allie. Allie I can't find my phone Allie. This isn't f-funny give me back my phone"

"I don't have your phone Mattie! Your phone's stupid and Canadian. Like would ever take that shit!" Allie yelled as nonchalantly as yelling can be.

"W-wait you don't have it…oh maple…" Mattie muttered, realizing where she probably left it. She groaned as the sisters pulled into Matilda's driveway, "I'll run inside and phone it and see who picks up I guess…" Matilda told Allie as she ran into her house. Without bothering to take off her shoes, she hurried to the phone. Hastily, she dialed her cell phone number. Her mind went into frenzy after the third ring, until finally someone picked up.

"Привет?"

~~PS~~

Ivan had almost missed the ringing phone. On what he assumed was the last ring he picked up.

"Привет?" He answered. He had forgotten who to check the caller ID so he did not know who was calling the phone.

"O-oh maple…Is this Ivan?" A familiar voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Ivan replied.

"The owner of th-that phone. Thank you for not leaving it on the sh-shelf, but I really do need it back. Would we be able to meet up somewhere so I can get it b-back pl-please?" So it was Matilda then.

"Ah, Да, конечно. Where would you like to meet up?"

"Um…I don't know. Could you just drop it off at my house please? I live on Carling Avenue, just to the left of the Tim Hortons. Y-you can come whenever just, please bring my ph-phone. Thank you" Maddie requested. As she spoke Ivan memorized the address. He would head over as soon as he could and told Matilda as such.

After hanging up he headed back out to the car. It would just be a little stop by and drop off the phone and leave. Little did he know, this was far from the reality of what would happen.

~~PS~~

AN~ I don't know where Im going with this ahah xD So now there is another Maddie? Or Mattie rather? Is she a doppelganger? Maybe *sly glances* I feel like a quintessential writer right now. Im sitting in the dark on my laptop with a mug of coffee beside me and my hair in whatever ponytail thing I can achieve. Argh im rambling D: anyways I hope you liked it J have a good day :D


End file.
